


Flu Season

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompts transmission and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

“Put him in there.” Sally pointed to a room that was already closed to capacity with coughing, ill looking men and women. “We’re triaging people as fast as we can.” A grim look on her face she turned back to the shivering, shirtless man hunched over on the gurney in front of her. Her lips tightened as she listened to the distressed rattling that issued from his mouth with every breath he took. “Start him on IV antibiotics and administer a breathing treatment stat.” Wearily she pushed the bangs back from her face and gulped down the rest of her now cold coffee as she made a few notations on the chart that was held up in front of her.

She had lost count of the number of faces she had seen since answering the emergency call for all off duty or consulting doctors and nurses. All of them were suffering from the same hacking cough, congested sinuses and raging fever. The small differences of age, gender, and ethnicity had long since ceased to register beyond how they impacted the amount and type of medications she needed to prescribe. Scattered throughout the gurneys that lined the walls and emergency room were exhausted looking medical personnel. Some wore the uniform blue scrubs of hospital employees while others were dressed in various civilian clothes ranging from full formal dress to sweatpants and t-shirts.

The expensive stiletto heels that she had started the night in were now safely ensconced in her locker, replaced early on by a pair of comfortable high top sneakers with thick soles and a lot of ankle support. Hints of little black dress she wore showed around the neck and hem of the lab coat she wore due to a lack of clean scrubs. Gowns were the first priority and the patients were going through them faster than the over worked staff and facilities could keep up with though they were doing their level best to keep up with the demand.

Still, she had to admit she had seen much worse and thus far, despite a couple of close calls, she had managed to keep the reaper from the door. That alone was buoying in a way that no amount of caffeine or sleep could ever be. It was certainly a huge step up from the shattered bodies she had tried to piece back together during the eve wars. This was a battle that she was determined to win while keeping the causality count exactly where it was, a solid zero. A dinner date and a few hours of sleep was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. Her cat would be well cared for until things quieted down thanks to the call Sally and made to Lu on the drive to the hospital.

Knowing she had people she could depend on brought a slight curl to Sally’s lips and momentarily eased the frown lines etching themselves into her forehead. There were times back when she was part of the Alliance where loyalties shifted so quickly she wasn’t sure who she could trust, but things were different now. The smell of hot coffee as an orderly refilled her mug brought a full, genuine smile to her lips. Like so many things this epidemic would pass and life would go on. In the end that was what really mattered.


End file.
